The Amulet of Emotion
The Amulet of Emotion is a fan-made episode written by Rigsrigsrigs10918, CartoonLover, Disneydude15, and Magic-is-cute. Premise The heroes must stop Brandon Stoneheart from using his Amulet of Emotion on them. Plot Part One (At the Pound, Igor is playing Checkers with Catgut.) Catgut: Ok. (places a red piece over two of Igor's black pieces) Nine to go! Igor: It kills me to do This... (places a black piece over Catgut's 7 remaining pieces.) Sorry. Catgut: Well, I was gonna lose at some point... (places one of Igor's discarded pieces on the Piece Igor just moved.) King you. (Chew Chew enters with a book.) Chew Chew: Hi, guys. How is everything? Catgut: Well, Iggy beat Me at checkers-- (Igor whispers in Catgut's ears) and Iggy would like to say It's time for Your bath. Chew Chew: It is? I forgot. Oh, by the way, (shows an amulet) I found this. Igor: and Where was it that You found it at? a pawn shop? (Chew Chew reacts comically.) Chew Chew: No. Actually, this is an artifact that is guaranteed to knock your socks off. Igor: Physically, Mentally, or Emotionally? And besides, I'm not wearing socks. (Shows Chew Chew his feet and wiggles his toes) See? Chew Chew: Actually, this is the Amulet of Emotion. Legend has it that whoever wears the amulet will use it to turn his foe's emotional pain into physical pain. Igor: What? Whoa! get that thing away! That's evil! get rid of it! Chew Chew: Okay, okay, I'll get rid of it. Don't wig out. (Outside, Chew Chew is looking at the amulet.) Chew Chew: I wonder where I could hide it. (Brandon snatches it.) Chew Chew: Brandon! Brandon: This amulet will bring in a lot of Cash to the highest bidder. (Brandon leaves. Chew Chew rushes back to Igor and Catgut.) Chew Chew: Guys! Something terrible happened! Igor: What? Chew Chew: That Stoneheart took the Amulet, just as I was about to hide it somewhere. Igor: That can't be good. Catgut: And it will be worse if Brandon finds out what the amulet is for. Chew Chew: We better get the others and find Brandon. (Later, a few of the heroes are gathered at the meeting room.) Catgut: ...and without a second thought, Brandon of the Stoneheart Clan, took away the amulet. and if He figures out what the amulet's power is, the Stonehearts will rule through fear. Cooler: Whoa! That can't be good. It will be such a catastrophe if He finds out. Gamma: We must stop him before it's too late! (Meanwhile, Brandon is showing Kaptain Kid the amulet.) Brandon: Master, What I've stolen from those heroes is a rare find! An Amulet! Kaptain Kid: And not just an amulet, the Amulet of Emotion! It is said that the user will have his enemies weak by turning their emotions into physical pain. You know what this means… Brandon: Yeah. You, Kid, Would be a better pirate in the 1600s. (Kid Reacts and is sent flying and crashes into the wall.) Kaptain Kid: No, you stupid simpleton! This means that if you use the Amulet and if you insult any of the heroes, they will be rendered helpless. Now, I want you to go back to the puppy pound and hurl insults at them. If you fail, I will feed you to the sharks. And don't come back until you report to me about your mission. Do you understand? (Back at the pound, everyone is supplied with earplugs.) Chew Chew: Now, if we wear these earplugs, we won't be affected by the insults. Cooler: Good thinking. Drumstick: Wait a minute! I just thought of something! Marcus, Momo, Faith, Gamma, Puzzle, Sarge, Twitchy, and Slushy are at the Poundsville Mall! They could be harmed by the amulet! (At the Poundsville Mall, Marcus and his group are walking around.) Marcus: Well, soldiers, tomorrow is Elaine's birthday and I want you guys to find her the nicest gift for her. (Momo sits on Marcus' shoulders) Right, Momo? (Momo nods.) (Yelping is heard. Marcus hears the noise.) Marcus: Someone's in danger! (Marcus, with Momo riding on him, rushes to see Brandon hurling insults at a dog and his owner.) Brandon: Good-for-Nothings. (The dog and his owner react and are forced into the wall.) Brandon: Now, for the Puppy Pound. (Marcus blocks Brandon's path.) Marcus: What are You doing here?! Brandon: Out of my way, Hothead. (Marcus reacts and is hit, screams in pain.) Brandon: Now, where was I...? (Brandon leaves. Sarge and his group enter.) Sarge: Marcus, what happened? Marcus: He assaulted me with insults. Literally. Go see if (points to the dog and his owner) those fellows over there are okay. (Sarge goes up to the puppy and his owner.) Sarge: Are you okay? Owner: I don't know. My name is Takeshi. This is my dog, Sabooro. Sabooro: We were minding our business, walking around the mall, then that crazy guy hurts us with insults. Please, try to stop Him... Takeshi: He's armed with the Amulet of Emotion. I hear that he's heading for your puppy pound. Marcus: Oh no! He's going to Holly's Puppy Pound! Come on, we've got a madman to stop! Part Two (Back at the pound, Marcus and his group rush back to the others as they were about to leave.) Marcus: Guys! Brandon Stoneheart is on the rampage! He's using the Amulet of Emotion to turn his victims' emotional pain into physical pain! Igor: No! He must have figured out how the amulet works! If only we have a countermeasure against Stoneface's Insults. Vigor: (Thinking) I can only imagine if He uses the Amulet for evil reasons... (A thought cloud hovers over the heroes' heads. Inside, Brandon is hurling insults.) Brandon's Echoing Voice: Unfit Parents. (Rusty and Lucy are damaged in a still image.) Father Complex. (Bigor damaged in a still image.) Small Livelyhood. (Candy, Andy, Mandy, Sandy, Randy, and Tandy are damaged in a still image.) Old Maid for Life. (Precious damaged in a still image.) Scrap metal. (Gamma damaged in a still image.) Worthless small fry. (Tony damaged in a still image) Orphaned Mink. (Winky damaged in a still image) Tony: Enough, please! (Tony is seen scared, frightened, and crying. Elaine, Darius, TJ, Rosy, and Winky comfort Tony as he sobs. The thought cloud disappears.) Marcus: That madman must be stopped! Igor: Wait a minute! (Igor rushes inside the Pound Building and comes out with a box of ear plugs.) Igor: I was thinking that Stoneface can't hurt you emotionally if you have your ears plugged. Marcus: Good idea. (Marcus and his group each grab two plugs and put them in their ears. Marcus scratches Igor's head and Igor purrs and scratches his ear with his foot like a cat.) Marcus: Igor, you are a genius! Now, thanks to your wonderful idea, we'll be unharmed by Stoneheart's insults. Igor: Thanks, Marcus. Cooler: Now that we have earplugs on, we have to stop Brandon before his insults become fatal. Everyone else: Right! Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan made episodes Category:What If's